When a conventional generator is running, natural energy, such as solar power, wind power and hydroelectric power, is used to convert natural energy into required electricity. However, the generator using natural resources as mentioned above generates enough electricity to supply all kinds of large-scale machinery for operation, but it is large in size. Therefore, when the generator is applied to bicycles, electric cars or small household appliances, there is a need for improvement.
In view of the above, some improvements have been made to the above drawbacks. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a permanent magnet synchronous generator mainly includes two generating units 1, a drive unit 2, and a power supply unit 3. The power supply unit 3 is connected to the drive unit 2 to provide the drive unit 2 with the electric power needed to rotate the generating units 1 pivotally connected to two ends of the drive unit 2, so that the generating units 1 convert the mechanical energy into the required electric energy. Compared with the above conventional generator, this creation actually reduces the size greatly and facilitates the assembly. However, in the above creation, the rotating shaft of the drive unit is not smooth during operation, so that the generating efficiency of the generating units is poor. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.